Those Kinds of Girls
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: Saki wonders if Takizawa likes "those kinds of girls". She's about to find out.  /Short, multi-chapter. SakixAkira. Spoilers for up to episode seven. Eventual lemon!
1. Part 1

A/n: Oh hey, finally I'm writing Eden fanfiction! There needs to be more Saki x Takizawa on here. I don't think I've read any lemons involving them, either… Not cool. Well, ah… Anyways… This is dedicated to/written for Aikiku, who inspired me quite a bit and encouraged me to write it. I hope she enjoys! :3

_Prompt: Feeling insecure after seeing Kuroha, Saki Morimi sends a picture of herself in lingerie to Akira Takizawa. (Inspired by a certain fanart/comic floating around the interwebs.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Higashi no Eden/Eden of the East, the plot, or the characters. I did not make the fanart that this is based on. If I was so powerful as to own these, I would not be writing fanfiction. Also, because I don't know what stores like Victoria's Secret they have in Japan, enjoy the cheesy shop name. 8D

Notices: "Sexting" is illegal in most parts of the US, I believe, though I'm not sure about the details of the law or it's loopholes. I'm not sure about how this is viewed in Japan, either. Use discretion and be smart! Also, please note that in Japan, it's emailing instead of texting… but, I guess in the context, it makes more sense to use the Americanized translation. OTL. Sorry!

* * *

**Those Kinds of Girls  
**_**Part One: Decisions**_

_**/ / /**_

Saki stood in the dressing room, looking in the mirror nervously.

When she'd come across this store in Akira Takizawa's mall, she'd just wanted to peek in and see what they had. It was an innocent enough curiosity, wasn't it? Saki never had gone into such an expensive store filled with fancy lingerie and perfumes and such. She'd never even thought about going in, much less trying them on. Mostly that was because she had no reason to wear them—and even if she had, how would she afford them?

But this store was technically closed; all these belonged to Takizawa—what a weird thought that was!—and he'd told her and the others that they could have anything in the mall that they'd wanted…

There wasn't really a reason not to now, was there?

So, Saki went into the store. Blushing and feeling rather awkward despite no one else being there to see this moment of weakness, Saki found a piece in her size with colors she liked—a simple bra/panty set; the colors were purple with some sort of multicolored part, and white lace—and went into the dressing room.

After putting it on, Saki had immediately felt embarrassed. She couldn't wear sexy clothes like this!

"I'm taking it off, I'm taking it off right now!" She whispered to herself hurriedly, feeling a bit panicked as she reached back to unclasp the bra. Before she could though, a thought struck her.

Saki's eyes drifted to her phone, and she felt her face heat rapidly.

…_No, no, no! _

She couldn't, could she?

_No, no, no!_

"I can't do that! I just can't!" She shook her head, biting her lip. What a terrible thing to think about! She was still in love with Ryosuke—wait, was she?—and besides that! What she was considering was an absolutely slutty, humiliating thing to do! But, Takizawa had kissed her—and he'd even offered to let her live with him…

For a moment, her mind thought back to that blue haired woman in the lingerie with the wings. _The lingerie similar to hers…_

Before she could stop herself, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if Takizawa likes those kinds of girls…" Her face heated once again. She felt rather jealous for some reason.

_Did_ he like those kinds of girls? The ones in sexy lingerie who would do things… things…

Saki gulped, looking around; she'd made her decision.

With one final, determined nod, Saki pulled her jacket over the lingerie and scurried out of the dressing room stall. She looked around anxiously, making sure no one saw her—_especially not Hirasawa or Ohsugi!_ That thought nearly _petrified_ her with humiliation!—and wandered over to one of the displays. In front of the two suggestively posed, lingerie-wearing female mannequins was a sign in extravagant gold text that read _"Angels of Ecstasy"_ in English. Again, Saki's face heated; why must the title be so sexual?

Looking around again, half expecting all of her friends to come around the corner at any second, Saki proceeded to remove the fake wings from the mannequin appearing to be the seme in the relationship, gulping a bit.

These would complete the look for sure.

Immediately, Saki remembered her mission and the urgency—_she couldn't be seen!—_and gasped, jumping before taking off and practically throwing herself into the stall again. She panted for a moment, trying to stabilize her heartbeat.

Her hands were sweating. She felt kind of shaky.

She was a bit excited.

Removing her jacket while still working on calming herself, Saki hurried to put on the angel wings. It was a bit of a struggle with her shaking, sweaty fingers, but she managed. She ignored her stomach flipping, and how hot her face felt.

When she was done, she checked herself over; she deemed herself to look pretty good. She got her water bottle from her purse and took a drink, fanning herself with her hand to cool off. Saki fixed her hair a bit, licking her lips before getting the lip gloss from her purse as well. She applied it quickly, pursing her lips once before checking the mirror again. She wasn't as pretty as the blue-haired lady was, but she looked pretty good…

_Am I really going to do this? This is crazy! No, no, Saki… Don't get nervous now! You've gotten pretty far, haven't you? Don't give up! You'll lose Takizawa if you don't change—just like with Ryosuke. You can't do that again… _

She told herself these things over and over again as she checked for embarrassing zits or hairs or other flaws, feeling abnormally self-concious, before grabbing her phone.

This was it.

Saki gulped and took a deep breath, fidgeting a bit as she took the first picture. Immediately, she deleted it. The pose didn't look right. She tried again—no, no, she was blinking that time! Again and again she tried, before finally getting a good picture. She believed it was the thirteenth one, or maybe the fortieth. Somewhere in between, maybe? Like it mattered.

_Do I just send the picture? Maybe I should put a message… What do I say? "I like you"? No, if I send it with the lingerie photo, it probably just sounds slutty…_

"This is far too difficult," she sniffled. Why was she even trying? She'd never live up to his expectations if that other woman said anything about his tastes. She deemed herself somewhat a masochist at that point. "I won't give up!" She whispered.

Finally, she decided on something simple:

_**Takizawa,  
**__**I'm at Lovely Girl Boutique.  
**__**-Saki**_

Saki immediately felt ashamed.

_That sounds like some kind of booty call! _She cried internally, immediately pressing the delete button—

**SENDING.**

"What?" Saki gasped. _No, no, no! _She immediately began pressing the END button, heart racing as the taunting 'S-word' flashed across her cell phone's screen. "No, no, please stop! Don't send this to him!"

**MSG SENT.**

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god…_

_Oh… oh…_

"What have I done..?" She sobbed, looking in the mirror with a face that showed absolute horror mixed with dismay.

Her face heated, and she felt tears rising as she sat in the corner, wishing she could die.

Takizawa would see that message. He'd think she was some kind of whore—or he'd realize what she'd taken his kindness as and not be her friend anymore. The business deal with Eden would crash. Hirasawa may have been distrustful of Takizawa, but when he found out what she'd done and how much she'd ruined…

She'd ruined _everything._ Everyone would hate her.

"Somebody kill me!" She sniffled, biting her lip hard.

Damn it.


	2. Part 2

A/n: And here I am, back again with part two. Sorry it took so long, but I kept holding off on editing—and then after those horrible earthquakes and the tsunami in Japan, I just didn't feel it was appropriate to update that week. Also, sorry this is so short. xD;

Disclaimer: I do not own Higashi no Eden/Eden of the East, the plot, or the characters. I did not make the fanart that this is based on. If I was so powerful as to own these, I would not be writing fanfiction. Also, because I don't know what stores like Victoria's Secret they have in Japan, enjoy the cheesy shop name. 8D

Notices: "Sexting" is illegal in most parts of the US, I believe, though I'm not sure about the details of the law or it's loopholes. I'm not sure about how this is viewed in Japan, either. Use discretion and be smart! Also, please note that in Japan, it's emailing instead of texting… but, I guess in the context, it makes more sense to use the Americanized translation. OTL. Sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Those Kinds of Girls  
**_**Part Two: Responses**_

_**/ / /**_

"Wow, that's pretty cool, Micchon. You're really talented with computers!"

The young brunette girl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she looked away with a huff. Akira got the feeling that she was biting back some sort of _"Of course I am!" _sort of comment_,_ and chuckled. She was such a nice girl.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Akira blinked, glancing down and putting his hand to his pocket. His phone was vibrating.

"One second, _Miitan,_" he chuckled, ignoring her weak protest at the nickname as he walked out of the electronics store, taking the device from his pocket. _It's probably another Seleção log, _he guessed absently, the smile fading from his face as he opened it.

He blinked once, then twice.

_A text message from Saki…_

He wondered why she'd text him now of all times. It just seemed odd; she was still in the mall—he knew that much—and it's not like he'd be hard to find if she needed him for something, right? His curiosity peaked. It peaked even more so when he saw it was a picture message. Akira raised his eyebrow; _what could she be up to?_

Finally, he pressed the OK button, letting the message open.

His heart stopped.

Quite a bit of heat suddenly went to his face, and felt the need to make sure no one was around. He went around the corner, gulping and suddenly feeling a bit shaky—and hot—as he looked back to his phone.

There on the screen was an image of Saki, smiling in that adorable, shy way of hers; her cheeks were a bit flushed, and that was even cuter.

What caught his eye though was what she was wearing; she was in purple lingerie. _Expensive looking lingerie. _

And she looked rather nice in it, he noted.

Incredibly nice. Sexy, actually…

Akira wondered why she sent this to him. Was it for him? What about Ryosuke—hell, even _Ohsugi_.

_Did she like him?_ He gulped, feeling a bit lightheaded at the image. No. A better word would be aroused. Damn it, he was aroused.

"T-there's more..?" Akira mumbled, noticing the little arrow on the side indicating there was more of the message to see lower down. He scrolled down, gulping when he saw the message. "Lovely Girl…" He read aloud, growing even more flustered.

_All she said is her location… Does she want me to meet her there or something? It almost sounds like she expects me to. _He mused, heart speeding up nervously. He couldn't say the prospect of meeting up with Saki Morimi ever seemed like a bad thing; he liked Saki quite a bit. He'd kissed her, even… But for some reason, he now felt nervous.

Was she offering something..?

Akira thought for a moment, before sending his reply.

_**Be there in a few!**_

That had to be the lamest response ever.

Damn it.


	3. Part 3

A/n: Another short part, but one of the last.

I'm pretty sure that you can guess what's next. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Higashi no Eden/Eden of the East, the plot, or the characters. I did not make the fanart that this is based on. If I was so powerful as to own these, I would not be writing fanfiction. Also, because I don't know what stores like Victoria's Secret they have in Japan, enjoy the cheesy shop name. 8D

Notices: "Sexting" is illegal in most parts of the US, I believe, though I'm not sure about the details of the law or it's loopholes. I'm not sure about how this is viewed in Japan, either. Use discretion and be smart! Also, please note that in Japan, it's emailing instead of texting… but, I guess in the context, it makes more sense to use the Americanized translation. OTL. Sorry!

* * *

**Those Kinds of Girls  
**_**Part Three: Almost There**_

**/ / /**

"…in a few?"

Saki squeaked, holding her phone to her chest nervously. Takizawa not only had responded, but he was coming to the store. Her heart was racing, and she was terrified. Was he interested in her, or coming because face-to-face rejections were nicer?

"What did I do?" She whimpered, biting her lip.

If he was interested, she guessed there wasn't much to worry about. She liked Akira Takizawa quite a bit, she realized. He was good-looking, and for some reason she trusted him. He was kind. He was helping Eden. He'd kissed her and made her happy again. He was interesting, and she wanted to see a lot of late shows with him. She thought if he rejected her, or she lost his friendship, she'd be very sad. Wait, she was thinking too much now, wasn't she? Darn it…

Saki heard footsteps outside, and put on her bravest face.

"Saki?" Akira's voice called.

She flushed, and the brave face died.

"I-in here, Takizawa…" She called back. Her voice cracked, and she internally swore.

Soon enough, Akira was at the door, knocking. "Here?"

"Y-yes." Saki nodded even though he couldn't see, rising from where she sat in the corner of the stall. She bit her inner cheek; once she opened the door while wearing this lingerie, there was no going back. "One moment." She called out, taking a deep breath. She was about to expose herself fully, wasn't she? How nerve-wracking…

There was a knock at the door again. "Saki? You okay in there?"

_Did he not see the picture? _Saki wondered. "T-Takizawa, you got my message… R-right?"

There was a pause, before he said, "Yes. I did." He cleared his throat nervously, and she flushed. "S-Saki, you… You looked pretty."

"…I did..?" She murmured, biting her lip. _Does he like me?_

"Y-yeah! Ah…" Akira paused again. She didn't like the pause. It frightened her. "Would you mind opening the door, Saki? It feels weird talking to you through it."

_It might be even weirder once I open it, stupid Takizawa! _"O-okay! Sure…" She mumbled, nodding to herself again, before opening it.

She only vaguely heard Akira sharply inhale.


End file.
